


Ex vita, amor et damnum

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony centric, pre-series one for NCIS, focus is on Tony as a Baltimore cop. Other NCIS characters do feature. Teen for now.





	Ex vita, amor et damnum

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is somewhat a teaser chapter. The story is Tony centric. There's no specific warnings at the moment but there may be in the future (possibly for violence and language).  


* * *

Title: Ex vita, amor et damnum

Author: Mara

Warnings: None at the moment, possible violence and language warnings later, for now rated PG-13

Notes: This is pre-series NCIS, focused primarily on Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo working as a Baltimore Police Detective in Homicide. Gibbs and NCIS will make appearances, but, unlike the JAG-NCIS episodes, I most likely won't include Miss Vivian Blackadder. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ex vita, amor et damnum.

Part One

 

Baltimore Police Department, 2001

Homicide

A large, well-built man with cropped grey hair is standing amidst some unoccupied desks, a number of heads raise at loud yelling before returning back to work.

"DiNozzo!"

"Cap'n?" A younger man is seen leaning one-armed out of a doorway, eyebrows raised and mouth upturned at the summons.

"We've got another one, move it!"

Ducking back inside the room, 'DiNozzo' grabs a dark tan leather blazer, his gun and badge. Walking out, he clips his gun onto his belt and slips his badge on.

"On it"

XXXX

Crime Scene, downtown Balitmore, public park.

DiNozzo and Elks walk up to attending uniform, each flash badges and ID as DiNozzo introduces them. " Detectives Elks and DiNozzo. Whadda we got?"

"Early morning jogger found the victim just off the pathway, says he thought he saw something going past, turned around to check. Saw the victim, upchucked in the bushes over there before calling the PD. Took the call on duty, I was the closest at the time. Sealed off the scene at a 100 meter perimeter, called it in."

"M.E been called in yet?"

"Yessir, but she's been delayed. Won't be here for another 45 minutes or so yet."

DiNozzo and Elks nod at the uni, who returns to watch the jogger and keep the scene clear. Walking up to the body, the pair begin to talk.

"You wanna sketch kid? Crime scene guys'll be here in two to tag'n'bag"

"Sure" DiNozzo walks over to corpse, kneels down to take a closer look. "Dan?"

Preoccupied, Dan keeps snapping photos, answering distractedly. "Yeah kid?"

"Think we got a problem" DiNozzo calls, lifting his hand to wave his partner over.

"What's up?" Elks takes one last snap before looping the camera strap back over his head, letting it hang and walking over to DiNozzo.

"Dogtags" DiNozzo states without preamble. "Looks like we've got ourselves a Marine Dan."

"So?" Elks shrugs, "It's our juri."

"Not really, technically it's NCIS' jurisdiction" DiNozzo states, pulling out his cell. "You wanna call the Lieutenant, I'll call NCIS?"

Elks pulls out his phone, dialling as he speaks, "Who?"

"NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service" DiNozzo says, using his hand to cover the mouthpiece whilst he spoke to his partner.

"How the hell do you even know that?" Elks asked brusquely as he he walked a little way away for a better signal.

The younger man shrugged as he punched in some numbers, "Read it somewhere."

XXXX

"Boss?" Dan speaks on the phone while DiNozzo attends to his call also. Shrugging as he hangs up, he says, "Lieutenant says we should try for shared jurisdiction."

DiNozzo hangs up too after a moment grins, "He actually say that?"

"Not quite, I censored it for your young, sensitive ears" Dan says, grinning back. 

"Pissed at losing the case?" DiNozzo wagered.

"You got it. Practically foamed at the mouth, said the feds were like vultures, always circling, trying to claim the fame. 'Course he used more.... forceful speech" Elks said, spitting onto the ground casually at the end of his statement.

"You don't sound too pissed about having to at least share, if not give up jurisdiction, Dan" DiNozzo stated.

"I'm not, kid. I'm three months away from retiring, what do I care about one more pissing contest we're in with the feds? Soon enough, it won't be my problem. And really, they can have this guy, especially if it's connected to that last case" Elks said, looking carefully at DiNozzo.

DiNozzo grimaced at the thought of the case then laughed, "Well, the NCIS gang should be here in 45 to an hour. Meanwhile, we have the fun duty of keeping the crime scene clear and any journos away."

"Great" The older man drawled out sarcastically, "You ever notice how we always catch the lunchtime cases?" he asked.

The younger man laughed, "That or the 2 AM call-ins. You gotta love that about homicide, they have excellent sense of timing"

"If by excellent you mean pain in my Irish arse then, yeah, kid, it's a bundle o' laughs" the police detective said with a wry grin.

XXXX

"Ducky!" A slim man with cropped silver hair called out as he strode into the autopsy room of NCIS headquarters, not stopping until he reached an older man, who was bent over a microscope, seemingly examining some fibrous material.

"Ah Jethro, just in time. This really is quite fascinating. Young Abigail sent me some-

"We got a new case Ducky" Gibbs interrupted.

"Really? Grand, let me get my bag. We're taking the truck, I hope?" Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard enquired in his usual stately voice, a slight British inflection present when he spoke.

"Yep"

XXXX


End file.
